A Time For Change
by RainbowPens
Summary: What happens when Miley and Emily are sick of being losers. What happens when they change themselves ? What happens if they fall in love with people you really shouldn't ? Find out in .. A Time For Change . Strictly Niley & A Bit of ... Jemily


**Heey guys , my names " Lauren " - Woot Woot ! [ anywaays ] Im new at this soo if you don't like it sorry . If you do leave a brief review . I've been saying I was gonna upload this for days . I promise I work really hard on it . Please Review and tell me what you think of it . ( NO TRAILER ! )**

**Miley's P.O.V.**

When I got home from school all I could think about is how fucked up my life is. Why did they always have to pick on me. Im the richest kid in school. Why do people look at me as a loser? Maybe its time for change. My best friend Em can change with me. We can do it together. I just hope we can do this. I picked up my iPhone and dialed a number I knew very well. I heard her soft voice.

" Miles ? " She called out.

"Yeah , Em its me. I've been thinking we need to change our image were rich soo lets be popular too. "

"Miles thats a great idea I've been thinking of it all week , I hate being losers Miley "

" Lets go now then , meet yah at Patrick Henry **[ thats a great mall where I live : ) Check it out ]**

" Kaay , bye "

We both hung up.

We finally got to the mall and bought a few magazine .

" What's it say Miles? "

" Wanna be popular ? Well read on to see how . Blah Blah Blah ! Ok Here ! the skimpier the better right . Men love a little leg and bust . No hooters ? Walk yourself down to Victoria Secret and Get some pushup bras to create an illusion that you got some. Hair . Keep it long , Men love something to grab onto " I paused was this some kind of sex guide I quickly looked at Emily and it looked as if she was thinkin the same thing . BEST FRIENDS I tell ya !

" Attitude . You gotta have confidence ask any model ! Confidence is key people ! If you have all this your ready to go !"

Emily sighed " Easy enough I guess "

We shopped all day and all night we have enough clothes to clothe all America and then still have to many clothes for ourselves. Lucky we brought two limmos or we wouldnt be able to fit them all in.

Hope this goes good. Wish us luck . [Emily is staying the night ]

**The Next Day**

Me and Em woke up extra early .

I decided on some extra tight skinny jeans with black stiletto killer heels dont ask me how I managed to walk in them . Im just that good. And a white tube top that covered just enough of my boobs too make them look like they were about to fall out but these babies weren't going anywhere . Remind me to thank Victoria for keeping that a secret. My boobs looked like Nicki Minaj's .. and thats saying something. A black leather jacket and gold hoop earings .

Emily however not ready to be as risky as myself decided on really tight skinny jeans , killer red stilettos , and a off the shoulder red top that was so short you could see her belly button which was now peirced.

" You look amazing " we said in unison.

We both laughed as we walked to my car .

White Lamborginni . { Dunno how to spell it : ) }

When we walked down the hall all eyes on us . We couldnt help but shake our asses confidently. We finally made it to our locker and put in our combinations getting our books out.

" That was soo much fun " Em said quietly.

" Yaaah , I think I saw Joe looking at you Em " I said calmly

"Really ? " She screeched.

I felt two arms wrap around my waist . What the hell ? I turned around and who else do I see ? Nick Jonas . AAAAH !

" Uhh , Do I know you ? " I said acting as if I didnt know him.

" Im Nick Jonas who doesnt know me ? "

" Apperently me ." I turned around and closed my locker .

" Well lets change that . Lets hangout after school ? "

" Do you have a car ? "

" Ehh , its at home . "

" Great , You can ride in mine while I drop Em off first then we can hangout ? "

"Sure "

I bit my lip and placed a soft kiss on his lips .

" Bye Nicky . "

"B-B-Bye .. "

And with that me and Emily strutted all the way to our first class shaking our asses confidently once again "

Hearing a couple "Wow" 's or "Damn look at that ass " 's .

I loved this attention but somebody didnt . Those sombodies being Selena and Demi .

" Look bitch I dont know who you are but stay away from Nick. "

I laughed and a smirk appeared on my luscious lips .

" Ahh come on Selena you deffinitely know me . "

"No I dont whats your name .. slut ! "

" Oh , Selena don't contradict yourself . You called me Virgin Miley yesterday."

"Miley... what happened you actually look ... hot "

"Woah now Selena dont go getting turned on now . Im strictly dudes . "

Laughter roared throughout the hallways . Nick walked up behind me . Me acting as if I didnt notice him smirked at Selena .

" Miley how did you even afford this your fuckin poor . "

" Oh sweetheart soo young and naive . You cant believe everything you hear . Im not poor far from it actually . My daddy is the owner of the company Starbucks . The shit you drink every morning my daddy owns so you little - " pointing at her purse " fake Louie Viton purse doesnt mean shit to me I could buy 1 million of them and still be rich "

I smirked .

" Oh Miley , Its funny how you try to be popular but you NEVER will be sweetheart . You can take all your money and shove it up your dirty - "

"Hi , Mr . Stapleton " I said smiling at the principle .

"To my office Miss Gomez ! "

"But ! "

"Now ! "

"Bye Slutlena . Sorry Stinkylena , oh my bad Selena . Today is just not my day . Sorry "

She turned around and charged at me . I took Karate so I honestly wasnt afraid . So I took her by her hands and threw her into the lockers . I soon ran over to her and repeatedly punched her in the face. Finally Nick clawed me off of her and rubbed my back telling me to calm down .

"Thanks Nick " And with that I kissed him passionately on the lips .

When we pulled away which was like 8 seconds later . He said ..

"Wow .. " And smiled his perfect smile. Maybe this change was a good Idea ..


End file.
